Ron's Great Journey
by Ronman5
Summary: Ron is setting off on a great journey of Unova with Roark(Lucario) and Jill(Zoroark) as he dreams become Unova's next champion. Warning contains Lemons OCxF pokemon, OCxM Pokemon and MxFxF. This is my first story and will update regularly.
1. Chapter 1

I do not Own Pokemon that belongs to Nintendo(By the way send me a can you put to pages of Office on here If not I will have really short chapters)

Nuvema Town

A town for beginning pokemon trainers to start their journey an 18 year old will finally set out on his journey today.

"Focus punch" I heard as I has hit in the stomach "Damn you Roark why do you wake me up the same damn way every day" I said The little Riolu jumped up saying "you know how much 'fun' it is getting you up on weekends" (By the way my name is Ron a beginning trainer ready to start his journey) "Roark you know I sleep very late". "Ron it's fucking noon." He replied. "Oh shit let's find Jill so he can get my pokemon journey started." I said. Be careful she is ready to kill you for keeping her up all night as you played your dumb ass game." Oh shit I'm fucking going to die tonight I thought as we left to find Jill.

Pov switch Jill

God damn it where is he I wondered while waiting for Ron and Roark at Mrs. Junipers' lab. Just then I got a idea I know lets morph into this so I can secretly beat his ass for keeping me up last night. I thought. This is my best plan ever

Pov switch Ron

"So Roark is Jill waiting for us at the lab" I said. Probably since your starting your journey and going to pick a starter to bring with you" He replied. Well we are almost there I said.

5 minutes later

"Finally we are at the la-" I was about to say before a shadow ball hit my stomach. "I heard got ya" from the wall as it and Roark started laughing. "Damn you Jill" I said weakly watching as part of the wall transformed into a little Zoura. "Cmon like you didn't expect that to happen eh" said Jill. "True, Roark help me up" I said to the riolu laughing his ass off. "Let's get started on our journey" I said as I got up.

I Walked into the door and asked the Professor for my starter. "Okay Ron you can chose a Tepig" she said pointing to the little pig. "a Snivy,or this Oshawott" she said pointing to the little plant type monster and the beautiful Oshawott. "I'll pick this one" I said pointing to the Oshawott. "Hurray I was finally CHOSEN" the Oshawott screamed "I have been here for years cause everyone thought I was weak" she said. "Well let's name you how about Shelly" I said to her. "Thank you I love it" Shelly said. "Okay well Ron here are some pokeballs and a pokedex and can I have a second with Jill" the Professor said. "Sure go right on ahead" I said as I ran out of the lab with Shelly and Roark.

Pov Jill

"Alright girl here is the special pills" she said handing me two boxes. "Now go have fun on your journey with that dumbass" she said. "Okay Bye Professor"I said as I left. **Well this is my first story sorry if it was short (reason is in top disclaimer) Please Review Ronman5 out**


	2. Unova Region Beginings

**Me: Sorry about a short first chapter.**

**Jill: yeah he's going to be sorry in a minute.**

**Roark: wait where's the lemons you promised us.**

**Me: soon but how about you two do the disclaimer.**

**Roark&Jill:Ronmman5 does not own pokemon because if he did it would be a while lot more perverse.**

**Me: Roark, Jill you now that is completely untrue. **

**Jill: It is the truth unless you want a shadow ball to the nuts.**

**Me:(Nerviosly) Damn you Jill why are you so evi- (**_**Knocked onto the ground unconscious).**_

**Jill: Told you not to mess with me, anyway onto the story while we try to wake his ass up**

Pov 3rd person

"Finally we are out of Nuvema town" Ron said "Ron you forgot to go see your rival and friend" Roark said. "Damn it I hate when you are right well let's go see Luke."Ron said.

Pov Ron

"Well we are at Luke's house, Hey Jill do you mind going in first." I said "You're still scared of his 'sister' are ya." Jill said. "You know Maria scares the shit out of me probably because she is a fucking Ursaring and could easily beat me to a bloody pulp if I pissed her or Luke off so probably yeah I AM scared of her" I said. "… Anyway I'll go first" says Shelly. "Shelly just doesn't piss her off k" I said to the Oshawott.

Pov 3rd

As Shelly walked to the house a young looking boy around Ron's age came out from the back of the house. "Hey Ron" The boy said "Hey Luke you get your starter yet?" Ron said.

"Yup got him the other day my friend here he is my Snivy and already caught a Lillipup, So did you get your starter yet" Luke said. Yup hey you want to battle before I leave town" Ron Said. "sure".

"Ok let's begin go Riku" Luke said as he pulled out his Snivy. "Ok then go Roark" Ron Said as he pulled out the cute Riolu.

"Riku use Leaf tornado" Luke said. The snivy started whipping around using whirlwind like speed. "Crud Roark Back up then use Extreme Aura sphere ( Aura sphere plus Extremespeed)" Roark rushed forward firing A aura sphere in the 'eye' of the tornado.

"Shit" said Riku before the Aura Sphere hit. "….. wow that was easy even Jill puts up more of a fight"said Roark as he saw the fainted pokemon.

"Fuck,damn it fine it's up to you go Dawn" as he pulled out a shiny Lillipup. "Ok Roark come back let's go Shelly" as I sent out The tough Oshawott.

"Oh forgot something Shelly come here" I said as I scanned her. "Oshawott the Sea Otter pokemon,The Scallchop on it's stomach on it's stomach isn't just used for battles—it can be used to break open hard berries as well" the Pokedex said.(Got this off of B2&W2 Pokedex data cause that's where this is taking place)

"Known moves are Ice beam,Razor shell, surf, and Thunderbolt." It said. "Special moves it knows are Ice blade** ." **The pokedex said** .**

"Ok then Shelly useRazor shell" Shelly slashed dawn with her scalchop. "Dawn use return" Dawn attacked Shelly due to her low friendship it did almost nothing but Razor shell knocked Dawn out.

"damn Ron how are they so tough." Luke said. "Cause Jill and Roark have trained for years together and Shelly is probally powerful cause she waited years in the Professor's lab." Ron said.

"Well ok then see you later"Luke said. "Bye man time to leave".Ron said.

The walk through route one was uneventfull but as soon as they got to the next town There was a Strange man yelling about Pokemon Liberation.

As Ron left that crowd a strange guy walked up to him. "Hello young man I heard your Pokemons voice and It made me come here" The stranger said. "Alas though Why do us humans put Pokemon in pokeballs".

"Well of couse you can hear our voice Ron taught us to speak ya weirdo" Jill said. "Jill don't make fun of him anyway I don't know why pokemon go into pokeballs but whats your name sir." Ron said.

"Ah my young fellow it's N ok and do you want to battle." "Sure N I never not accept a challenge." Ron said.

"ok then Purrloin lets go" as he throw out the catlike pokemon. "Ah so a purloin eh well go Shelly" Ron said as he pulled out Shelly.

"Shelly use Ice Blade" Ron said. Shelly threw her scalchop in the air and froze it using ice beam and hit and started attacking the Purrloin. "Oh-no Purrloin use Quick attack" said N.

Purrloin rushed at Shelly at great speed but Shelly was faster and hit him dead on. "Ha take that you little piece of shit." Shelly said as she knocked Purrloin out. "Intersting you and your Pokemon Share a great bond oh yeah I saw some guys bulying an eevee over there ok" N said

" Oh shit I better help Bye N" Ron said. As Ron ran towards the bullied Eevee the bullies ran off. "Hey there little one are you ok". Ron said

"Poke-Pokemon center" The eevee said weakly. "Ok then let's go" as Ron said he rushed to the pokemon center.

Pov Eevee

As a woke up I saw the trainer that rescued me. " Hey there little one" He said. "Why hello I feel much better thanks for saving me" I said

"you're welcome ya little eevee do you want to come with me on my journey" He said "Hell yes You saved my life man" I said

"Well good my name's Ron and let's see you can be Archie or Arch for short ok" Ron said I jumped up and said Screamed "Of course" I said. I can't believe I have a trainer I thought. Guess He'll learn my wild and crazy side soon though.

**Me: ugh finally Jill's gone anyway hope you like the Chapter and If AnimeFan215 Brought you here tell him thanks cause I need Reviews.**

**Arch: hey Ron Jill said I should attack you or else she attacks me.**

**Me:uh Arch you don't have to do tha- *Takled* Urgh not again.**

**Arch: Think I knocked Him out anyway Please review ok or else Jill, Shelly, and me attack you.**


	3. Note to my folowers

**Note to Ron's Great Journy**

**Hi ya'll im back I lost my computer so long ago found it a month later then forgot about this story for 3 months then worked on it for a while Till I finally Lost it again I will put chapter 3 up as soon as I find the original laptop ok? **

**Anyways the news I will make side story chapters and combine them into a one story (I wil tell you when they take place and yes more than likely these will contain lemons) also I plan to write Up another story about my OC I sent in to Stormweavers A Trainers Desires this will be up shortly and also I plan on doing a lemon collection story (kind of like pokeerotics Endless lemons) I will take requests I will check pms or reviews but only review THIS chapter for you to submit lemons oh yea I will do anything as long as its not Yaoi (maybe yuri too im kind of new to lemons so but this probally will change when I write a few.) other than that This will be updated soon im sorry about the long wait **

**Me: and done now lets go play Fe awakening.**

***jill and my team appears out of nowhere.**

**Jill,Roark,Ron/oc,Luke,Dawn,Riku,Shelly,and Arch: RON YOU'VE PLAYED THAT GAME A WHOLE MONTH WITHOUT TURNING IT OFFF IT HAS LIKE 200 HOURS ON IT AND YOU CAN'T JUST WRITE THIS STORY?**

**Me:well It is very addicting...**

**Everyone but me: We don't give a shit better run faster than you've ever could in your life.**

**Me: SHIT RUNNNNN!**

***Ron/oc and luke stop running**

**Ron: Well HE REALLY DESERVES THIS you wanna throw rocks at him **

**Luke: nah let jill beat him then run over and kick him were it hurts **

**Ron: ok anyway as he promised next chapter will be up and all that shit will happen**

**Luke: If we don't kill him first **

**Ron: true anyway LETS GET HIMMM!**

**I am in pain Help **

**Me: tune in next chapter before I die**


	4. Chapter 3: finally chapter three is done

**Me: Sorry guys I haven't been on Ive had tests and a lot of them lately**

**Jill: that's no excuse Ron**

**Roark: uh Ron its been 3 months and this is the first ReAL chapter or so Jill's pissed ya might wanna run.**

**Me: SON OF A BITCH RUNNNNN!(Ron and Arch enter to watch Me run away from Jill &Roark)**

**Ron: serves him right eh Arch ( watches Me get shot at with aura spheres and shadow balls) **

**Arch: yup Ron oh yeah the other Ron wanted to say two things **

**Ron: 1 I do not own pokemon**

**Arch: and 2 Im just telling the story now so please wait till Plot starts (couple chapters away)**

**Ron&Arch: and with that enjoy chapter three.**

Pov 3d

"Hmm he said he would be here" Ron said as they were walking towards Striton(can't always remember/spell the names so don't blame me)town and towards the triplets. "RON YOU NEVER HAVE ANY PATIENCE DO YOU" Roark said and Jill Shouted.

"If I never had any patience then how did I stand you Jill for these years" Ron said "well Ron I think it went something like this on how you met us…." Jill said

**Flashback** 6 years ago (pov switch Ron)

"Well lets go start my Journey" I said. As I was walking to the Professors lab I saw in the corner of my eyes two Pokemon come out of the forest both looked beaten and bruised. It seemed the small black one was carriying a small blue pokemon. I rushed over to help them. The closer I got I realized that the duo of pokemon were a Zorua and a Riolu.

As I wanted to help them the badly beaten zorua said "stop, have mercy on us a trainer beat us up and left us to rot please help us." Then the zorua collapsed so I did 1 thing immediately rush them to the lab (what there is no pokecenter in my town…) After yelling to The Professor that I found these poor pokemon on the ground she agreed to revive them.

**Flashback **A day After Ron found Roark and Jill (pov switch Jill)

Wha, what the, were the fuck are we. Jill thought. Her friend Roark is lying on the floor unconscious on the ground in this weird room full of buzzing machines. I guess my curiosity got the best of me as a started messing with the machines (and pissed a couple people off ) as I started messing with this little machine the power flicked off then on I found it funny so I did it till some scientists found me. First they said that this boy called Ron Saved us from death so Immediately I felt something inside me. What was it that filled my heart. Which was it I wondered but neverless I decided to join this boy due to his kind heart.

**Present Day**: Pov 3rd

"yes Jill I still saved you those many years ago despite your 'evil' nature I believe that me,you, and Roark share a strong Bond" Ron said. Then on a tree they saw a note Writen Dear Ron…. Luke here I went ahead to the Tranier School to learn a few things want to do our battle there? "Wow I guess Luke has even less patience then you do Ron" Jill & Roark said. So we walked in Striton city.

Eventually (after Jill scared the crap out of some kids) they made it to the school they walked right in and Ron saw his best friend by the chalkboard in the back of the room. "Luke hey wanna battle?" Ron said. "Sure man" Luke Replied.

"Go Shelly" Ron yelled as he sent out the little swordswoman. "nice go Dawn" as he sent out his shiny lilipup.

"Shelly Razor shell lets go" "no Dawn quick Take down" As both of their attacks collided a bright light surrounded Shelly and when it dissipated she was a Dewott and Dawn was on the ground fainted.

"Wow it only took this little bitch (get it Fem Lilpup = Bitch in this game) to evolve me" Shelly said. Her half white and half Blue colors changed into Dark blue all around and she seemed Taller and bulkier. In the chest of this Armor part covered her medium size breasts. As Ron and Luke Stared at Shellys new luscious body Dawn retreated to luke. "Wow Ron your lucky like always" Luke said.

"Yea man I know anyway lets finish this" Ron said. "ok then Go Riku" Luke said and as his pokemon came out it looked like a taller sharper pokemon standing upright but no arms and had many leaves on its Tail, his Eyes gleamed a Serious personality.

"nice so Riku evolved, then helly return." Ron said. "go Arch show him whatcha made of" Ron said quickly. He sent out his crazy Eevee(Ron is like a savior to her though and is LESS crazy around him)and watched her do a backflip. "Arch focus on battle I know that its your first try your best ok?". First Arch ran around saying ok I will then got Serious and faced the Servine. "Finally Riku use Leaf tornado."Luke said, "Arch quick use body slam on servine" Ron said. Arch ran and slammed herself into Riku causing major damage to Riku and Riku fainted from a weak spot she hit. "Arch remind me not to piss you off" Ron ,Luke and Riku said together. "Heh I will" Arch said.

"well Luke Im gonna battle the gym now see ya man" Ron said, "sure see ya and Jill don't kill him yet" Luke said just before a dark pulse hit his face knocking him out. "Never mess with the bull you WILL get the horns" Jill said before we Brought Luke to the Pokecenter.. (**Reminder Never piss Jill off you will end up knocked out in the hospital as my friend Learned **)

Inside the Gym Ron and Party challenged the triplits but first…., "Hey Ron lets try a triple battle or as we call it the 'triple special'"(I got this idea when I saw a hack on youtube which allowed you to do that) Cilan said. "We need training on triple battles so lets do it." Ron said. "Ok now go Arch,Roark,and Jill" Ron said. The serious Black fox,the Loyal Blue jackal and Insane eevee appeared. "Ok and go Pansage ,Pansear and Panpour" said the brothers as they sent out the three monkeys. "Jill use night daze,Roark Force palm, Arch Take down. " I yelled quickly. The Triplets countered as they told there pokes to use Magical leaf,scald,and Flame burst. Jill got in quick and koed Pansear with a quick daze of darkness (I have no idea what nigh daze looks like lol), while Roark starting beating Panour with forcepalm but didn't ko him then Arch Ran up and talckled panpour straight into Pansage koing them both.

"damn" said all of the trainers. "Well I'll take my badge now and forget about you 3 since your not ever coming back to my journey again." I Said before I ran out.

"finally I got a badge damn it." I yelled. "yup you didn't even notice me and roark evolved." Said Jill. "I know. Wai-" I looked at them. Roark was a golden colored Lucario with Dark shady eyes. While Jill was a nice black-scarlet zoroark with moderate sized breasts and had blue rings in her hair. "wow when did this happen" I say while trying to cover up my nosebleed from looking at Jill. "within the 5 secounds it took for you to run out the door." "Yeah all nice and good but Ron I heard of this Lady giving away pokemon at a place west from here maybe we should get them?" "Sure why the hell not"

**After many beaten trainers later**

I was stopped by a young women and she said "whats a little kid doin here try to get pokemon adults need pokemon not little kids" "Lady Im 18 give me the pokemon pls." "bs but maybe you can". She then grabs my crotch and says "Prove it". Well me seeing this sexy girl with big breasts possibly 20 years old and knowing that I learned Very well about sex I said yes.

"Heh this is gonna be fun cmon lets go inside the building a bit" and so I followed her in.

**Alright a little cliffhanger now :P I know it pisses people of but Hey my story so deal with it.**

**Author: ok done *wheez* get off me now Jill and Roark you can stop trying to kill me.**

**Jill/Roark Ron you've played the game for 200hours now When will you learn**

**Its two addicting guys.**

**Jill I got a idea every 3 days I check his data if it goes over 10 hours all of us kick him in the nuts each time hes a hour over.**

**Alright ddeal**

****11hours later* OWWWWWW OWWWWW OWWWWW OWWWW* knocked unconscious**

**Everybody but author: you thought she was kidding right lol**

**Arch and with that we end see you next time :D**


End file.
